


Apodyopis.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentally undressing someone, Undressing, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Apodyopis – The act of mentally undressing someone.In which Roman fantasizes about Virgil maybe a bit too much.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758118
Kudos: 45





	Apodyopis.

Roman stared almost longingly at Virgil, biting the cap of his pen as he did so. He wondered what Virgil looked like without his layers on, letting out a small sigh. Was his skin soft? Or was it the opposite? He licked his lips, if only he knew. What if he unzipped Virgil's hoodie slowly, slipping the emo's pants off inch by inch, more and more. Lips crashing roughly against each other as his hands slipped into Virgil's undergarments.   
  
Roman, grabbing his lover's wrists, pinning him down before he started to lub-  
  
"Princey?"  
  
Roman jumped, batting his eyes as his skin flushed. "Yeah..?"  
  
"What are you thinkin' about?"


End file.
